The Descendant
by Obi2Cool4Kenobi
Summary: Time flies, and people forget things, but when you are immortal, somethings are never forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First attempt of me writing a story, so I thought why not do it on Percy Jackson and the Olympians?**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what you think, maybe I will continue if it gets popular enough, I am a very busy person though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor God of war, although I wish I did.**

Annabeth POV

We did it, how? With the grace of the Gods, by pure luck? I DON'T CARE!

We beat Gaea, yes we did. She can stay in her slumber for all I care, she brought too much pain and heartache for one lifetime.

Now we are dealing with the consequences… and they are very severe. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and I are grieving over Leo's Death. He sacrificed everything for us, and we were helpless to stop it.

A spark of hope arose when we figured out from Hazel and Frank that the cure Piper had was a fake and Leo had the real Cure, but was quickly dismissed after 2 days of silence.

There was no way he could have survived that blast right? Even if he did, how would he be able to give himself the cure? He may be resistant to fire, but that does not make him invulnerable to an explosion of that magnitude.

If he is alive, he better be on his way back, because we will all take a turn screaming at him for making us worry like we are.

We burned his shroud today, I never saw Jason cry before, but I guess sometimes we really do have to let it go at some point. Percy felt as if he had ignored Leo, I told him otherwise, but stubborn Seaweed Brain didn't listen to a word I said.

I was sitting there, running possibilities through my head on how he could have survived when Grover walked up to me in the Pavilion and snapped me out of my trance.

"Annabeth, Chiron would like to have a word with you in the Big House, it is really important, so please hurry."

I nodded my head, made my way over to Malcolm and told him that I was headed up to the big house and to make sure the cabin got to the campfire safe and sound, then I turned and headed toward the Big House at a fast walk, if Grover say's it's important, than it is.

I got to the front door and knocked a couple of times, within seconds Chiron opened the door.

"Aw Annabeth, your finally here. Hurry inside, we have a lot to discuss."\

At first I thought this had to deal with Leo so I voiced my opinion "Chiron, does this have anything to do with Leo?"

"I am afraid not my child, this is a whole different matter entirely"

By the look on his face this can't be good I thought. We went inside and sat down, and that is when I noticed that Grover was the only one sitting there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"I don't want to get anyone else involved with this matter unless I have to." Chiron said

This can't be good, we can never get a break. From defeating Kronos to putting Gaea back to sleep, they just keep on coming.

"Grover, Explain what is this?" I demanded

"Annabeth, we have a lead on another demigod."

"Great! That is really good News! Why with all so secrecy and Sullen attitudes?"

"The level of monster activity in the area is off the charts, and we feel that they are after this demigod."

"Why would they be after him?"

"We believe that this is another child of the Big 3" Chiron cut in.

"Oh, so how old is he?"

"17" Grover said

"17! So they broke the truce another time? How has he survived this long without going to one of the camps?"

"Calm down Annabeth, let us explain. We guess his mother, or legal guardian knew of the Gods, and hid him from the monsters, just like Sally used Gabe for Percy." Chiron said

"That makes the most sense, but wouldn't he still be targeted after 13?"

"With Kronos, then Gaea, they have been to occupied with the wars to notice him. Now that the war with Gaea is over, they are back to their old habits again, and have targeted this certain demigod almost instantly. If it wasn't for Grover being the Lord of the Wild, we would not have even known about his existence."

"Why am I here then?"

"We wanted to let you know so that you knew the monsters were not taking a break, so Grover chose you out of everyone so you could go back to Assigning Demigod Rescue Missions.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know Chiron, I will start again. No rest for the wicked" I mumbled

"Of course child, now be on your way child, Grover is going after the demigod at night so he doesn't raise suspicions just yet. Please try to refrain from telling anyone. I do not wish to trouble them with this just yet, they are still shaken up about Leo and I don't want to worry them just yet"

"Sure Chiron, I don't wish to either" With that I left the Big House with information that could very well be the beginning of another war. The only Thought in my mind is who of the Big Three is this Child's?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while eh? Thought I would get on here and make another chapter while I had the thought process still on my mind.**

Kristos:

I knew I sohuldn't have taken this class.

I mean seriously, what was I thinking? Let's sign up for a class that will give you headaches beyond imagination, that will be fun.

Norse Mythology, the bane of my existense right now. What can I say though, the class interested me. It was either this or Greek, and they both have the same effect on me, so I quite literally choose one of them at random.

Well, what an introduction. My name's Kristos. Yeah I know, what type of modern day perosn is named Kristos. Well, I aksed my mother about it and surprisingly she responded with "It was just the first name that popped into my mind, I don't know why I named you that." She then preceded to tell me off because she had more "Important" things to do than talk to me.

My mother doesn't really talk to me much, at all I am afraid. The only thing I hear from her are one liners like "Food's ready" or "Take a shower" Like I don't take a shower or something.

Anyway, I am trying to read this passage about revenants in this book, but the trouble is, I can't read it.

I usually don't have this problem, I can read as fine as the next person. I average a 3.4 GPA, and it really has never been a problem for me. This year though, my senior year, I just can't focus for the death of me.

My grades have plummeted to a whopping 2.3 GPA. The words move and scatter all over the place, and shift from left to right. I searched it up and it seams to be Dyslexia. Strange thing is though is that you are born with it. I never had these symptoms before so why now? When I first saw my grades, I was afraid that my mother was going to be mad at me, but when I showed them to her, she simply rolled her eyes and told me to go away.

I don't know what I ever did to her for her to be so mean to me, but she has always been like this, and I got used to it.

I just started to nod my head from being so damn tired when the bell rang.

"Great, even the bell hates me to." I quickly gathered my things because it was seventh period and I was ready to go home. I think I was the first one out of the class, even though the teacher was still talking about homework yadda yadda yadda, I'm not going to do it, save me the headache.

I sat there on the front steps waiting for…. Wait is that guy staring at me? I just noticed this guy from across the street staring at me as if he is trying to see through me, or into my soul I don't know which one. Wierdest thing of all is that he is in a all black suit that looks as if it is perfectly suited to him, and he is wearing a fedora hat. Seriously, who the hell wears fedora hats now aways? Also he has very pale skin and seemed to have reasonably long hair that was jet black. Just as I started to study him further, a school bus passed between us and when it passed, he was gone, nowhere to be found. Talk about some supernatural shit.

As I was thinking about the pale man, someone poked me on my shoulder out of my concentration "Kristos, are you just going to stare across the street all day or do you want to go home?"

I turned around "Well, the sidewalk is pretty interesting, thanks for the remark smartass."\

"Whatever, let's just go home, I don't want to bicker with you all day about your concentration issues" Teenage girls I swear "Yeah whatever you say sis, let's go home."

 **Think I will leave it at that...**


End file.
